Spill All Your Secrets Day
by loopid
Summary: The Careers, Rue and some unexpected guests text about secrets. Cato's trying not to be insane, and Marvel's social life is miserable. Clove has to keep everything together and Glimmer's not helping. So since they're not doing a very good job, not many secrets are blabbed. Instead, we got death threats and a few other weird things. Quick one-shot! R&R!


**Hey guys! I was feeling really bored, so I read a few hilarious fanfics about the tributes chatting in FaceBook. So I whipped up this short story. It's short, trust me. It looks long, but it'll only take you about a minute to read. Please review! R&R!**

**BTW, I "classified" each tribute's name using their initials (first name plus last name of corresponding actor/actress)**

* * *

On text engine:

GR: Today is Spill All Your Secrets Day!

CF: Glimmer likes Marvel.

GR: Who let you say that?

CF: You

GR: Besides, that's not a secret about you.

CF: I like Pokémon.

GR: Everyone knows that!

RS: I didn't!

GR: You died before she confessed.

RS: ...

MQ: Sorry Rue...

RS: Forgiven. It's the Capitol's fault. And you're dead too.

MQ: True.

GR: It's still SAYS Day!

MQ: What's SAYS Day?

GR: Spill All Your Secrets Day!

MQ: I like SpongeBob.

GR: We know that too.

CL: Well, you didn't know I like... ONE DIRECTION!

CF: Isn't that interesting. Note the sarcasm.

MQ: Ha! And you say I'm a girl!

CL: Marv, you like Justin Bieber, whose main audience is 13-year-old girls.

RS: Cato! Where'd you come from?

CL: The land of the dead. Oviusly.

CF: You spelled "obviously" wrong

RS: Cato once got 1 out of 50 on a spelling test. The only word he got correct was "cat"

CL: Stalker!

RS: Hey, I never knew you 'till I was 12!

GR: Any more secrets?

RS: I think you misplaced me with Glim.

CL: I don't get it.

MQ: You fool.

CF: The only reason I'm explaining this to you is cuz Marvel called you a fool.

GR: Ooh, Clovey is being protective of Caaaaaaaaaaaatooooooooo!

RS: I'd advise you to shut up before she puts a knife in your back.

CF: Thank you, Rue. She said that cuz Glimmey wants to know all your secrets, so she's more of a stalker.

FO: Hey, how embarrassing!

CL: Psssst! How'd Finnick get here?

FO: I can seeee you!

FO: Stink! I posted again!

CF: Finnick likes sardines.

GR: What

RS: The

MQ: Smelly

CL: Stink.

FO: Busted!

CF: ...

_10 minutes later..._

RS: How traumatizing!

GR: This will haunt me for the rest of my life.

CL: What's tramating mean?

CF: She said "traumatizing."

MQ: You fool.

CL: I'd kill you if I weren't dead.

RS: Why are only the dead people talking here?

PE: Ya, why?

CF: Who're you?

PE: Prim Everdeen, why do you care?

RS: Repeat that in a British accent.

CL: Firegirl's sister!

MQ: Wait, you died?

PE: Yes...

GR: Wait, my Finn died too?

PE: Decapitated by mutts.

CL: Stupid mutts killed me too.

PE: I saw it.

FO: FYI, it was Katniss who killed you.

CL: Outta here, now, Finnick!

GR: My Finnick! He's here!

FO: Actually, Annie's mine.

_Finnick Odair has left the conversation_

GR: It's still SAYS Day!

CF: Who says?

MQ: ..._who says you're not perfect? Who says _–

CL: You never told us you liked Selena Gomez too!

GR: See, that's a good secret.

CL: I secretly think Glimmer is the shallowest person on earth.

GR: That's mean!

CF: I agree.

RS: Me too!

GR: I'll kill all of you!

MQ: I said nothing.

GR: I won't kill you, MarMar.

MQ: ._.

CF: Ooh, Glimmey likes Maaaaaaaaaaarveeeeeeeeeeeeel!

MQ: -_-

GR: Why aren't you dead?

CL: Firstly, you can't even hold a bow correctly. Even Rue can do better.

RS: And where'd you find a bow anyway?

GR: ...

CF: We win. Surrender now or prepare to die, die, die!

GR: See, that's how we all know you love Pokémon.

MQ: You always make references to it.

CF: That doesn't go with the rhyme.

CL: Last time I checked, it's not a rhyme. It's a motto.

RS: I thought Team Rocket were the bad guys.

CF: They are. How'd you know it was Team Rocket?

RS: You sleeptalk.

_Primrose Everdeen has posted a video. _

MQ: Classic!

CL: Prim, where'd you get that video of Clove sleeptalking?

PE: I have my ways.

CF: I'm so humiliated.

GR: That video will haunt me for the rest of my life.

RS: Cliché.

MQ: So true

RS: Double cliché.

GR: Why won't anyone post secrets?

CF: Nobody cares, Glimsy. Anyone want their mind read?

CL: Sure!

CF: Your ideal username is cloveyisminesobackoffmarvel

CL: How'd you know?

MQ: Since when do I like Clove?

CL: Good point.

RS: Read my mind!

CF: Your ideal username is musicandmockingjays

RS: Actually, no. It's mockingjaysandmusic.

CF: Close enough.

MQ: What about me?

CF: Marvel's ideal username is sparklyrainbowunicorn

PE: Oh

RS: My

CL: Gawd

GR: Me too?

CF: Glimmer's ideal username is fashionistaqueenofglimmerandglamourandallthatisownderfulously –

CF: It cut me off. Her username is so long, and it basically just rants about her own little snobby self.

CF: I have Prim's too. It's iloveladyandbuttercup

PE: Well, it's true! Stop gawking!

CL: How'd you know I was gawking?

RS: A better question is, how do you know what gawking means?

CL: Even better, why do you care?

MQ: Shut up.

CF: I don't care that he's not here, but Finnick's username would be iloveannienotyoudumbcapitolidiots.

RS: Wow.

GR: So heartbreaking! First Marvel and Cato and now Finnick!

CF: You do realize he never actually liked you at all.

PE: Good point.

RS: Yup.

PE: I'm going to bed guys. Nighty night!

_Primrose Everdeen has left the conversation_

RS: Me too. See ya tomorrow!

_Rue Stenberg has left the conversation._

CL: Guess it's only us Careers now.

CF: I suddenly feel bored now that the only real people are gone.

MQ: Hey, we're all unreal!

GR: Cuz we're dead.

CF: I mean, like Cato's insane, Glimmer's too arrogant and snobby and shallow and Marvel's being a girl.

CF: Rue and Prim speak the truth with me.

GR: Wait, so I'm fake?

CF: Pretty much.

CL: I'm not insane! I'm so sane that if you say I'm insane ever again I'll go on a killing rampage!

MQ: I'm not a girl! That was so mean! I'm telling the teacher and the principal! *runs off sobbing*

_Marvel Quaid has let the conversation_

CF: Really convincing. Yeah, really convincing.

GR: For once, Clove's correct.

CF: For once, Glimmer calls me by my real name.

GR: Does that mean I'm still fake?

CL: I don't get it.

CF: Same. I'll still say that you're... fake and Cato's still insane.

CL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs off on a killing rampage*

_Cato Ludwig has left the conversation._

CF: I'd rather not speak alone with a fake, snobby, arrogant girl who wants to kill me.

_Clove Fuhrman has left the conversation._

GR: Aww. Now it's only me! I don't wanna talk with me!

_Glimmer Rambin has left the conversation_


End file.
